


The meeting

by OnlyTheStronkSurvive



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Shattered Glass
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-12
Updated: 2017-03-12
Packaged: 2018-10-03 15:57:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10250813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnlyTheStronkSurvive/pseuds/OnlyTheStronkSurvive
Summary: Wheeljack is nervous about an upcoming meeting with Optimus





	

"Jetfire."

"Yes my darling?"

"I need your help."

Jetfire blinked confused, "You never ask for help."  
\--  
Optimus Prime was in Wheeljacks lab. The Autobot leader wanted a full list of the engineers projects. Optimus also wanted to make sure the hostile mech was kept under control. 

"You keep yourself busy."

"I always did."

It was no secret Wheeljack and Optimus didn't get along. The only reason the engineer was allowed back was because of his bondmate. Optimus would have no issue killing him on the spot. 

"The dinobots are much calmer now. As is Jetfire. To think someone so loyal, would bond with you."

Wheeljack was much too tired to care for the others insults. The engineer had the suspension someone was tampering with his energon, or maybe the paranoia had just run him down. Regardless, Wheeljack feared Optimus. 

Optimus continued to search the lab for something, Wheeljack waited for his mate to arrive. Jetfire would protect him, hopefully.

"You're day dreaming again."

Wheeljack jumped, Optimus was right in his face. Those cold optics could kill a mech.

"Ideas. For a new project."

The Prime chuckled and placed a hand on the others back, "Your weapons do wonders. I hate to admit it but, I need you and your genius."

Wheeljack was confused, Prime never complemented him.

"Thank you, Sir."

Optimus chuckled as he left the lab, "Make me proud, Wheeljack."  
\--  
Optimus met Jetfire outside, the shuttle grinning.

"I told you flattery works better."

Optimus nodded, "I expect great things, Jetfire. But remember, I've no issue banishing him again. Even if it means losing a loyal soilder as well."

Jetfire just grinned wider, "He thinks he's in control in our relationship. Don't worry, he's as harmless as a kitten."


End file.
